


Art Affair

by Hoodie, MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Series: 5 Seconds Of Sex Oneshots [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Can of Lube, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Mashton-Freeform, Rimming, Smut, artist!Ashton, model!michael, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why the fuck would you want me for a model?"</p><p>"Because you are exactly what I would want. A rebel but you have class and you aren't like everyone else. I would really love to paint you."</p><p>
  <strong>Hoodie & MusicIsMyBoyfriend © 2014</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/gifts), [Irwinie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwinie/gifts).



> MASHTON ! Part 2 of our Oneshots
> 
> Enjoy Reading!

Michael looked at Ashton skeptically. There was no way this guy wanted hi to be his model. He was like famous and Michael was not. He was sexy and Michael was not. They were totally opposites. Michael was kinda shorter pale not muscular and dyed his hair. This Greek god in front of him had honey curls hazel eyes a strong body muscles and he was tall and tan.

"Why the fuck would you want me for a model?"

"Because you are exactly what I would want. A rebel but you have class and you aren't like everyone else. I would really love to paint you."

"Yeah but there is a slight problem here."

"And what's that?"

"Not only do I have nothing you would want to paint if you want to make money but you want a Nude painting."

"And?"

"I don't do that?"

"See told you. You have class. Moving on though. Look Michael I would really love to paint your body. It's beautiful in ways you can't imagine and it speaks in volumes. Things so simple yet so expressive Like right now. You have your arms crossed one eye brow raised and you are looking up at me. So simple of movements but you are telling me you are scared and insecure only slightly though. You don't want me to take advantage of you and I don't want to do that. I just really want to paint you . . . preferably naked."

"Fine." Michael said letting his body sag. He was no match for those hazel eyes.

Ashton beamed at him so happy he got Michael to say yes.

"So when do we start?" Michael asked.

"Now!" Ashton giggled in excitement.

Michael raised a brow but followed the artist into his house through several hall ways to a giant room littered with paintings on the wall and protective plastic on the floors.

Michael still felt nervous about doing a nude painting.

"Would you like to do something instead so you aren't so nervous?"

"That would be lovely thanks." Michael smiled already getting used to Ashton's soothing presence.

"Okay now first you have to ready over there in the changing curtains also you will find a robe their just come out when you are ready I will just set up the some things we will need."

"S-Sure, Thanks?"

Michael when back to the changing curtain and started to take his clothes off was still very nervous this was all happening to fast for him and yet a part of him wanted to do this and a little curious on what will they do to come his nerves down.

"Are you almost done in there?" Ashton questioned

"Yes almost, hold your horses" Michael replied

"Well everything is set up just waiting for you my next masterpiece"

"O-Okay then, I'm almost done"

Michael hurried up, stripped naked and took the robe and covered his naked body and opened the curtains.

"O-kay I am Rea-" he was cut off on what he saw

Paint was all around all the colors you can think off and also a Giant Can of Lube is there as well and Ashton appearw to be naked as well and on a robe like me.

  
"Well we will be playing with paint to express yourself more and not feel nervous anymore, it will be so much fun Mikey!" he said with a smiling face

 

 

 

 

_**──   A   R   T     A  F   F   A   I   R ──** _

 

 

 

Michael's jaw dropped as he looked around the room so many colors lay in cans, Ashton grinned taking his hand and leading him to the center of the paint handing him a brush he dipped it in red paint splattering it on a giant canvas. Michael grinned doing the same.

Ashton liked the way Michael smiled just so happy to splatter paint over the canvas. He started to mix colors determination written all over his face. slowly the robe started to slip from his shoulders the lazily tied material unraveling as he moved.

Ashton snapped out of his daze adding his colors to the canvas. They continued to splatter the paint and Michael got fed up with his robe constantly getting in his way so he shed the material forgetting that Ashton stood there for a moment. When he did he blushed but kept it off.

Paint was on their arms staining the skin pretty colors. Ashton got caught up again the colors standing out that much more to him on the unmarked pale skin. Michael ended up dropping the brush in the can and he laughed as his hand got dipped in red. He splattered his hands over the canvas grinning happily. Ashton shed his robe too stepping closer to the red headed boy. Michael turned not expecting Ashton to be so close to him

"Well don't get too excited Mikey, you have to put Lube first so that your skin doesn't get damaged with the paint" Ashton pointing his hand on the giant can of Lube beside them.

Michael not looking back at Ashton but can feel something poking his butt and for a weird reason he wants it in him he is getting hard just by the feeling of Ashton member close to his butt.

"O-Okay, Sorry I just got excited with this activity it really is fun I just you know wanted to use something else than brushes you know," Michael moves his body down to get the Can of Lube absent minded forgetting that he has Ash on this back, causing the head of Ashton dick to touch his hole that made him moan and continued going down feeling more and more of the head of Ashton poking his hole  until he got the can of lube and went back to his original position already missing Ashton's Dick.

Ashton crossed his arm around Michael to open the giant can of lube, Michael still not moving an inch feeling every bit of Ashton's body against his when the lube was finally opened Ashton whispered onto Michael ears.

"So you wanna use something else than brushes?, I can help you with that" as he pecked a kiss on Michael's neck

"Y-Yes Ashton Please teach me everything you know" the red haired boy moan giving in to the pleasure  that Ashton giving him.

Ashton smiled against the skin lips traveling to his sweet spot. He kissed there gently.

"So babe do you think I can know your body before this painting happens?"

"You can memorize every inch if that's what you want."

Ashton smiled at him leaning in to kiss him. His tongue swiped over the closed lips nipping at the plump bottom lip sucking on the red heads tongue making him moan.

"I would like that but I don't know if you want me to babe."

"God please Ashton. Please."

The begging went straight to Ashton's dick as he looked at Michael's red swollen lips.

"More." was the reply Michael received.

"Please Ash. I want you to make me cum just from your fingers and lips I want to _know_ you were the one who made me so wrecked. Every time I sit down I _need_ to know it was you. Please fuck me Daddy." The last word a mere whisper

Ashton groaned pulling the read head back into a biting kiss.

"You have no idea what that does to me Princess."

"Please daddy, Do what you want with my body it's all yours..."

"Your realize that your are making yourself minenow mine."

"Yes Daddy, all yours only yours daddy Please... just touch me and make me feel good."

Okay Princess Daddy will treat your beautiful well,  I will do everything I can to my Princess happy "

As Ashton begand to kiss Michael's back neck

"Ohh daddy!"

Ashton continued to kiss Michael neck while touching his sweet spots

The red head moaned tilting his head back pressing against Ashton's body he moaned as the older man brought a hand up to pinch at his nipples. Ashton smoothed a hand down his body hand wrapping around his cock his breathing started to become ragged as he moaned heavily, Ashton grinned against his skin as Michael's head fell back against his shoulder.

"Can you lay down on your stomach for me Princess?"

"Yes daddy."

Michael nodded carefully laying down on the cushioned floor. Ashton moved over his body slightly draping himself over Michael kissing at the back of his neck down his shoulders and back. He whispered words against his skin and nipped slightly. Michael moaned quietly as his lips traveled lower to the curve of his arse. He kissed each cheek before flattening his palms against the two spreading them apart and placing an open mouthed kiss on the entrance. Michael let out a broken moan as he flattened his tongue swiping his tongue over the muscle. Michael's hands clenched in the newspaper crumbling the thin material. His eyes squeezed shut and he let out a shaky breath. Wiggling the tip of his tongue into the entrance then flattening it out to stretch him out father. Michael's hands came up to his hair tugging it and pushing the hair back from his forehead groaning.

"Fuck Daddy. Please I need more."

"We will get there Princess."

"Please Daddy, I need you ! stretch my hold make me feel good Daddy! Please!"

"Well that's what I call begging, Okay Princess since your so good for me Daddy will give you his big long fingers to stretch you well okay?

"Yes Daddy, Do whatever you need just touch me more daddy!"

"Okay Princess"

Ashton pushed one finger onto Michael hole making him groan and moan in pleasure while his still rimmed the hole as well.

"More daddy more, Fuck It feels so good I can't wait till you have you big fat cock inside me daddy!"

"Ooh Princess Your just too good for daddy!"

He puts to another finger scissoring Michael hole while rimming his entrance.

"FUCK DADDY, MORE MORE!"

Ashton was so turned on he place one last finger and continued giving the red haired boy more pleasure until he couldn't take it anymore he needed Ashton's Big Fat Cock in his ass right now.

"Daddy, I am ready now Please fuck me with you cock! Please!"

"You have to suck me off princess I need your hot mouth on my cock"

"Yes Daddy anything for you!"

"That's a good princess"

Michael turned wrapping his lips around the tip sucking softly before teasing the slit with his tongue. He hummed softly as the salty splash of pre-come hit his tongue. Ashton watched as his length disappeared into Michael's throat. He swallowed around him closing his eyes in pleasure. Hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head.

"Princess, Ughh.. Fuck So good for daddy!" Ashton moaned

Michael continued to bob his head in a fast pace he knew Ashton was close and wanted to taste the delicious cum that was yet to explode in his mouth, Ashton suddenly thrusted Michael's head forcing him to deep throat Ashton the red haired boy choked a little but managed to take all of Ashton length inside him.

"AHH FUCK, PRINCESS I'M COMING SWALLOW IT ALL FOR DADDY!"

Ashton exploded a huge load straight onto Michael's throat and the red head didn't waste a single drop of the delicious cum, he licked the shaft of Ashton clean and was still hard after the release.

Michael looked up at Ashton pumping his hard member. Ashton groaned looking down at the smiling red head.

"You're so good for me Princess."

"Always Daddy."

"Can you get on your back babe?"  
Michael nodded laying on his back looking up at Ashton. The curly haired boy knee-led in between his legs one hand on his member pumping slowly. Michael bit his lip in anticipation moaning as Ashton slowly pushed in. Michael groaned rolling his hips down into Ashton's moaning as he felt Ashton slide deeper.

"God daddy you feel so good."

"Fuck Princess you're so tight."

Michael clenched around him moaning as he felt Ashton bottom out.

"Please fuck me daddy."

The older man nodded snapping his hips into the red head.

"Daddy Please!" Michael moan

"What is it Princess?" while thrusting into the red head in a moderate speed

"Please...Daddy..."

"Use your words Princess"

"Fuck me harder daddy!, you feel so good daddy! I want more all of your in me so badly make me cum while not touching myself daddy!"

"Too good for daddy, As you wish my Princess"

"FUCK DADDY! UGHH!"

Ashton thrusts into Michael in a very fast pace finding the right spot, finally he hit the spot that made Michael moan so loudly with pleasure.

"RIGHT THERE DADDY!, HIT ME THERE! FUCK DADDY! I LOVE YOUR BIG FAT COCK INSIDE ME!"

"Such a Dirty Princess, Your not Nervous now are we?" while he hits Michael prostate in every thrust

"Yes Daddy It's all because of you, FUCK DADDY I'M CLOSE!"

"Me too Princess, Fuck you feel so good princess SHIT!"

With a few more deep thrusts, Michael came hard on his stomach some of it reached his face and no long Ashton came inside Michael filling him up completely, Ashton leaned over to kiss Michael passionately.

"Your so good Princess, So good for daddy"

"T─Thank you Daddy, your the best daddy ever! I love you daddy!"

"Daddy Loves you too"

Ashton pulled out from the red head, But the red head wanted more of his daddy.

"Daddy can I ride you?"

"Sure Princess, Anything for you"

 

 

 

 

 

_**──   A   R   T     A  F   F   A   I   R ──** _

 

 

 

 

Michael grinned lazily at him. Wrapping his fingers around Ashton's shaft he pumped slowly kitten licking the tip coaxing him into full hardness again. Ashton groaned propping himself against the wall. Michael slicked his cock with a little more lube before straddling his hips and slowly sinking down. He moaned softly bracing his hands on Ashton's shoulders. Said curly haired man placed his hands on Michael's hips helping guide him down onto his length. He kissed at Michael neck groaning at how tight Michael still was.

"God daddy I love your cock so much. It fills me up so good daddy. Oh fuck." Michael moaned while rolling his hips to make Ashton's cock hit all the right places.

Slowly pushing himself up he moaned sinking back down and feeling Ashton smirk against his skin.

"Not feeling too nervous about it now are we? Not while you begged me to fuck you harder or when you were cumming just from my cock. How about when you asked to ride me Princess?"

Michael moaned at the words trying to make Ashton feel even better. He started to bounce on Ashton's cock throwing his head back and crying out as he rolled his hips down again and again vision becoming blurred and nerves being numbed with pleasure. He whined as Ashton wrapped a loose hand around his aching cock jerking him in a slow rhythm and planting his feet on the ground rolling his hips up into Michael. The red head groaned dropping his head to Ashton's shoulder still working his hips.

"Just imagine while everyone looks at my painting they will be thinking i just painted you. They won't know you begged for my cock and how good of a Princess you are. They won't know you moaned my name and called me daddy. Will they Princess?"

"No daddy they won't"

Michael moaned again as Ashton's words made heat pool into his stomach. fucking himself down harder he cried out Ashton's name cumming again and feeling Ashton cum. He whined slowing down and savoring the sensation. Ashton scooped up the mess holding it up to Michael's red lips. The younger wrapped his lips around the digits sucking the mess off of them while looking at Ashton.

"Well Princess, How are you feeling?"

"Fantastic Daddy, I don't feel nervous anymore"

"Very good Princess, Now shall I Paint your beautiful body?"

"Not yet daddy."

Michael moved his way to the can of Lube that was near the floor, Ashton wondered what the red haired boy was planning next Michael grab the Lube and poured half of the can on this head spilling lube all over his white body while moaning in a sexy tone while rubbing the Lube all over himself . When Michael was fully covered in Lube he went over to Ashton and poured the remaining Lube on Ashton and spread the Lube around the curly haired boy.

"Princess?"

"Let's play with Paint Daddy, You said you cover yourself with Lube before pouring paint so we don't hurt our skins. So Daddy let's play Please?"

"I love that Idea Princess" while he moved to the naked red head kissing him softly

Michael moved away from Ashton and grabbed the can of red paint, opening it and using two fingers he dipped it to on the red paint and moved to Ashton and began to spread it on his chest.

Ashton dipped his fingers into some blue paint loving the way it popped against Michael's pale skin. The red head laid him out colored his skin with the paints using it to highlight certain features and to make others stand out. He was satisfied when he had most of Ashton covered in various shades. The curly haired boy then laid out Michael using all sorts of colors over his belly, chest, neck, face, and legs. Michael tried to stay still as he fel Ashton's fingers run over his ribs and thighs. When Ashton was happy he carefully stood Michael up watching the paint drip down creating an amazing look.

"Painting now?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

Michael stepped up where Ashton showed him then he watched as Ashton pulled a fresh canvas out. Dragging it over he grabbed his brush. Michael closed his eyes for a moment breathing deeply before letting it out. When he opened them Ashton was struck by how green they were as Michael was trapped in his hazel eyes stare.

Ashton smiled as he painted the red haired boy"

"Your really beautiful Princess, A Work of Art"

Michael blush but did not move an inch.

"It's alright Princess" he stopped painting for a moment and dropped the paint brush

Move over to the not moving Michael he pressed his lips onto Michael and whispered into ear

"And Now, My Greatest Masterpiece ever created."

He moved back to the canvas and continued painting the Red Haired boy.

 

 

  
_******* 8 months later ******** _

_Ashton smiled as he held the hand of his now boyfriend as they stood by the painting hanging in the opening show. The now blue haired boy blushed bright red at ever compliment that was thrown his way from the painting. The older male kissed his temple causing the crowd admiring the painting to coo at them. Michael smiled as they congratulated them and gave Michael compliments. Ashton leaned down whispering in his ear._

_"Just remember I saw your body first and made you my princess only mine."_

_Michael playfully shoved him blushing furiously. Ashton smiled kissing him anyway_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Next one will be come out soon! :)


End file.
